


Touched For The Very First Time

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Feelings, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Virginity Kink, Zevran overthinks things, even though there are no actual virgins in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousland has a virgin kink. He and Zevran decide to roleplay that it's Zev's first time. It's surprisingly gentle, and Zevran ends up feeling a lot of unexpected emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched For The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the Warden in this story is not the same Aedan Cousland from "Recollection."

Aedan was pretty all right, at least for nobility. 

In an unprecedented act of mercy, he had spared Zevran's life and recruited him to help stop the Blight. It felt oddly satisfying to be doing something _good_. 

He also invited Zevran to his bed almost immediately after meeting him, which was not unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. It was less expected that Aedan seemed to be down for any sexual activity that Zevran could suggest, but for some reason he never seemed to have any requests of his own.

It wasn't like Zevran was taking advantage of him. He always made sure that they both enjoyed themselves and Aedan had made it clear that he would refuse to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Still, most of Zevran's other partners had been much more forthcoming about their sexual desires, if not outright bossy. Perhaps he was just shy?

Zevran decided to bring it up one evening, while they were in Aedan's tent. The two of them had just shared a very enjoyable encounter that had been entirely Zevran's idea. There had been a lot of leather involved, and also some candle wax (which they were careful not to drip on the leather). Zevran was laying awkwardly on his side because it was the least sore position he could find. He started, “You know, my dear Warden, you never really take the lead when we are together-”

Aedan cut in, “What about the time a few days ago when I tied you up and made you beg for-”

Zevran laughed. “As much fun as that was, it's not quite what I meant. We always do what I want. What about you? There must be something YOU like.”

“But everything you want is really good!” Aedan said. “You're so much more creative than I am.”

“Ah, your flattery is so sweet,” Zevran said with a smirk. “Still, I know you must have fantasies, perhaps some activities you've always wanted to try? Something you enjoyed in the past? Would it help if I promise not to make fun of you?”

“Well...” Aedan paused, with his brow furrowed. “No, there isn't really anything.”

“Hmm? Were you about to say something? Do I need to force it out of you somehow?" Zevran grinned. "This could be fun.”

Aedan looked at the ground. “I guess there's only one thing... and it's not actually possible, so, never mind...”

Zevran raised his eyebrows. “Now I'm truly curious. Do you wish to bed a darkspawn, perhaps? Turn into a halla? Would you like someone to castrate you and watch you bleed to death? Or do you want demons to-”

“Wow, no, nothing like that!” 

Aedan looked shocked, but Zevran was pleased to notice that he also seemed relieved. Whatever was on his mind couldn't possibly be as strange as he seemed to think. Zevran remained silent, but he smiled encouragingly.

“Well,” Aedan said eventually, “I've never been anyone's... first, you know? I've always thought it would be sexy to, uh, deflower someone, but you're obviously not a virgin, so...” 

_That's all?_ Zevran thought. He tried not to laugh, because Aedan still looked nervous. “Hmm, you wish have a virgin? I'm not sure that you're Alistair's type. His loss, I'm afraid.”

“Alistair? Ugh, no!” Aedan grimaced.

Zevran allowed himself to chuckle at that. “Somebody else, then? I'm sure there are many handsome, young, virginal men who would be eager for someone as attractive as yourself. I'd be happy to help you meet one the next time we're in Denerim."

“No, I don't want anyone else!” Aedan protested. “I like you!” 

Zevran would never admit how good it felt to hear that. 

Aedan continued, “Like I said, it's not possible. It's not a big deal anyway, forget I said anything...”

“Well...” said Zevran, “I could always pretend...”

Aedan looked at him skeptically.

“I act like an unspoiled virgin and you 'deflower' me, as it were. What do you think?” Zevran tried to act upbeat, like Aedan would be doing him a favor by agreeing. He knew that Aedan would enjoy it if he was convinced to go along with this.

Aedan raised an eyebrow. “CAN you even pretend that? No offense, but you're pretty much the opposite of virginal.”

“Do you doubt my abilities?” Zevran asked smoothly. “How would you like me to act? Nervous? Eager?” 

Aedan's eyes widened and he nodded.

“Both, then? I admit that I'm somewhat exhausted right now, but perhaps tomorrow night?”

“Are you sure?” Aedan asked.

“If it's not to your liking, we can do whatever else you fancy.”

* * *

The next day was mostly spent walking, with occasional darkspawn and bandit attacks. Neither Aedan nor Zevran mentioned what they had discussed the night before. 

They stopped to make camp for the evening by a clear lake, and Zevran took the opportunity to bathe. He reasoned that “clean” would help to suggest “pure and unsullied.” He also drank enough health potions to remove the bruises and bite marks from the night before. Zevran thought about balms he had seen back in Antiva that would make the anus feel tighter, but he couldn't find the ingredients here. The power of fantasy would have to be enough. 

After night fell, Aedan made the rounds to talk to everyone in camp, like he usually did. He visited Zevran last. “Would you like to, uh, join me in my tent?” he asked hesitantly, searching Zevran's eyes as he spoke.

Instead of his usual responses, Zevran just said “I... er... yes. I do.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

Zevran tried to look as embarrassed as possible. He spoke quietly so no one else in camp could hear. “I... yes. I want to do this. I think I'm finally ready. I am tired of being a virgin and I trust you.”

Aedan's eyes went wide, like they had last night. “Oh! Okay! Uh, come with me.” He led Zevran back to his tent and held the flap open for him, as if he'd never been inside before. Once they were inside, he kept looking at Zevran without making eye contact. It was dark, but it looked like he was blushing.

Zevran decided to take the initiative. “I apologize, I know I must seem foolish. I... want you, very much,” he tried to sound very nervous when he said this, “but I don't know how...”

Aedan's posture relaxed. “No, you're fine. You're perfect. I'll teach you, okay?”

Zevran smiled shyly. 

“Well, normally people start with kissing. May I kiss you?”

Zevran nodded. Aedan bent down to kiss him. It was possibly the most gentle kiss he had ever experienced. Zevran had expected to be roughly _plundered_ or _ravished_ or any of the other words people use, but he hadn't anticipated that there would be kisses. He supposed that Aedan wanted to get as much out of his “debauching a virgin” fantasy as possible. 

Zevran moved his mouth awkwardly and made a surprised noise when he felt Aedan's tongue. He let his hands float in the air, like he wasn't sure where to put them. 

After a few more seconds of extremely soft and tender kissing, Aedan pulled back. “Next, we take our clothes off,” he said. Zevran wasn't sure if he should be eager to get undressed as quickly as possible, or if he should be hesitant and embarrassed. He was saved from having to decide by Aedan, who seemed to want to undress him. Zevran tried to look very self-conscious while this was happening. He managed to hunch himself slightly and make it look like he was trying to cover his body without actually impeding Aedan's efforts to remove his clothes. This was surprisingly difficult, but Zevran was agile enough to make it look natural.

Once he was naked, Zevran watched Aedan eye his body appraisingly. Zevran never appeared vulnerable as a rule, but it wasn't very difficult for him to roleplay vulnerability. He had always been short and slim, even for an elf, and he looked younger than he actually was. He normally adopted a cocky and seasoned demeanor to compensate but he could turn it off when necessary in order to catch a target off guard. 

Zevran thought how he must look right now, a nervous naked elf being looked over by a powerful human. He wondered how Aedan saw him. It wasn't a secret that a wealthy human of noble birth could get away with just walking into an Alienage and having any young elf they wanted, often with no consequences. Was that what the Warden was thinking of? Zevran actually felt vulnerable for a few seconds, but he reminded himself that this was just a harmless fantasy.

Aedan distracted Zevran from his thoughts by taking off his own clothes. Zevran had never seen his cock this hard before, and he hadn't even been touched yet. He realized that he had been caught staring at Aedan's groin, and quickly said “You're very... big. How will it fit?” He noticed with some satisfaction that Aedan was definitely blushing now.

Aedan swallowed hard. “Don't worry,” he said, sounding strangely reassuring. “We don't have to do anything you don't want and I promise it will feel good.”

Zevran nodded again. Aedan was so gentle and persuasive that Zevran was sure he would have felt compelled to trust him, even if he was actually as nervous as he pretended to be.

“So now, let's lie down and touch each other.” Aedan gestured to his bedroll. Zevran complied. He felt like he would have done anything for him at that moment. They resumed kissing--Zevran doing so clumsily--and Aedan moved to kiss Zevran's neck. He kissed his way down the body until he came to a nipple, which he licked. Zevran gasped, trying to imagine what it would be like to experience this for the first time. Aedan hovered his hand over Zevran's cock, which was halfway hard. “Can I touch you here?” he asked.

“Maker, yes!” Zevran, said improvising. It seemed plausible enough that whoever he was roleplaying would be religious and enthusiastic about having his penis touched. Aedan started stroking him, more gently than usual. Gentleness seemed to be a recurring theme for some reason. Zevran had been focusing on performing rather than enjoying the experience so far, but Aedan's touch helped him feel genuinely aroused. He idly wondered if he could make himself ejaculate right away like an overexcited virgin, but he reasoned that this probably wasn't part of the experience that Aedan had wanted. 

As enjoyable as gentle handjobs were, Zevran felt like he should be doing something other than lying there. “Is it okay if I touch you?” he asked, and bit his lip in a way that he hoped looked nervous.

“Of course, please!” Aedan smiled warmly. 

Zevran lifted his hand to touch Aedan's cheek. He traced the shape of his ear and brushed his fingertips down Aedan's face. Zevran moved to his torso and played with the hair on his chest, pretending to be intrigued by it. He moved his hands over Aedan's body, just feeling and exploring. Zevran thought that this would be a good balance between touching him skilfully (which would break the illusion) and doing something painful or uncomfortable in an "inexperienced" attempt to cause pleasure. 

Aedan was probably either bored or impatient, because he said “I'd like to play with your ass now, if that's okay.”

Zevran nodded, but he just widened his eyes instead of moving to actually facilitate this. Aedan retrieved some oil from one of his packs in the tent. “What's that?” Zevran asked.

“It's lubricant, it reduces friction. Otherwise, penetration doesn't really work and it hurts for both of us. Have you ever stuck a finger in your ass?”

Zevran tried to make himself blush and found that he couldn't, so he settled for breaking eye contact and stuttering. “Um, y-yes.”

“Notice how you kind of have to force it in?”

“I usually spit on it first,” Zevran said quietly.

Aedan laughed, and Zevran noticed that Aedan's cock twitched. It was starting to leak precome. He gently pushed Zevran back on the bedroll and spread his legs. He poured some oil into his hand. “Spit works in a pinch, but this doesn't dry out as quickly.” Aedan massaged oil into the outside of Zevran's anus. Zevran gasped at the touch. He tensed his muscles when Aedan started to push a finger in. “Hey, relax, it's all right,” he said, rubbing Zevran's thigh with his other hand.

Zevran moaned involuntarily when Aedan found his prostate. He worried that it was out-of-character, but Aedan didn't seemed to mind. “That's your prostate. It feels good, doesn't it?” He continued to add more fingers to Zevran's ass and move them around while smiling at him. 

This ran contrary to everything Zevran had expected, and he didn't know what to think about it. It wasn't that he minded the act itself; if Aedan had said, “Hey, I want to finger your ass and stretch it out,” then Zevran would have agreed enthusiastically without a second thought. He just had no idea why it was happening _now_.

He decided not to allow his confusion to show on his face, because it didn't seem appropriate. It was probably time to move from “nervous” to “earnest and unselfconscious” anyway. Aedan was being so nice and gentle that a real virgin who didn't know how weird this was would probably trust him implicitly.

“I want to put my cock in you so badly,” Aedan said in a strangled voice. “Please?”

“Y-yes,” said Zevran, trying to look a bit apprehensive but still make it clear that he was in favor of the idea and was giving full consent.

Aedan withdrew his fingers and put some more oil on himself. Zevran was pretty sure that he'd never seen him use this much lubricant at one time. Aedan moaned and his whole body shivered when he pushed the head of his cock into Zevran's ass. Zevran winced. He didn't think it was possible for this to be painful after all the time spent stretching him, but Aedan was probably expecting some kind of pained reaction.

Aedan noticed Zevran's expression. “Oh shit, sorry, did I hurt you? Do you need me to pull out?”

He stopped wincing. “Ah, no. My body has adjusted to you, now... I am fine.” 

Aedan started thrusting in and out. Zevran noticed that the muscles in his hips and abdomen seemed tight and he couldn't stop moaning. The way he was acting was similar to the time when Zevran spent an hour teasing him before finally letting him come, except that he had barely even been touched this time. It was incredibly sexy. 

Zevran had been trained to be hyperaware, especially of movement and body language. It was an important skill for both assassinating and lovemaking. He realized that this was probably why he found it so hard to stay in character, even though he was normally better at roleplaying. He was trying to act like he was too overwhelmed with pleasure to pay attention to Aedan and too inexperienced to know what to look for, even though he couldn't stop noticing him. He tried to focus on the sensation in his ass, which was really excellent as always. He let his body respond to what Aedan was doing instead of taking a more active role.

“Touch yourself, it feels good like that,” Aedan said with a gasp. Zevran complied. He reasoned that even an inexperienced virgin (especially an inexperienced virgin?) should be able to do this well. He made his hand tremble slightly as he stroked himself slowly. He tried to maintain arousal without becoming too distracted.

“Wow, this is really...” Zevran wasn't sure how to finish the sentence but Aedan didn't seem to mind. Zevran made intermittent whining noises as Aedan continued to thrust.

“Fuck, Zev, you feel so good,” Aedan hissed. Zevran was briefly startled and completely lost track of what he was supposed to be doing. Instead of a nameless elf virgin, Aedan had been thinking about _him_? Perhaps an alternate version of Zevran who had spent most of his life too busy assassinating people to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh? That was certainly an intriguing idea, and a very flattering one. Zevran wondered what he would be thinking if this actually were his first time. He would be suspicious and guarded; a man who is confident in his ability to use his body to kill and hide and disarm traps suddenly caught off-guard at the new physical experiences.

Zevran's actual first sex partner had been a woman, one of the Crows. Zevran was a young teenager at the time and she had been about thirty years old. They were both drunk. He was so nervous that it took a long time for him to get hard, and then he came almost immediately after entering her. She wouldn't stop laughing at him. Zevran's first male partner was a very large human man, and he still remembered how rough and painful the experience had been. This, on the other hand, was much better. 

It wasn't that he wished that it were actually his first time; Zevran certainly had regrets but sex was never one of them. Still, he couldn't help thinking that this would have been a much better introduction to it.

Now that Zevran knew that Aedan had actually been thinking about him the whole time, he realized that he should be acting very differently than the hypothetical person who he had been roleplaying. It was unfortunately too late to suddenly change his whole demeanor but at least Aedan seemed to be enjoying it.

While he was thinking, Zevran had distantly registered that Aedan's thrusts had become slower and then stopped altogether. He was staring off to the side and he was breathing hard. “Damn it, I'm coming...” he muttered. 

Aedan groaned as his hips jerked a few times. He chuckled and sat back to let his cock withdraw from Zevran's body. “Sorry, I was trying to hold out and wait for you.”

“There is no need to apologize, that was wonderful!” Zevran tried to reassure him. This was Aedan's fantasy after all, and he was welcome to finish whenever he wanted.

“It's not like it's over yet.” Aedan put his hand around Zevran's own hand on his cock and started stroking him. Zevran tried to relax and look neutral while he concentrated on the feeling of Aedan's hand squeezing him. After that, it didn't take long to get close to climax. He allowed himself to close his eyes and spill over both of their hands with a gasp. 

Zevran opened his eyes and noticed that Aedan was looking at him expectantly. “I like that,” Zevran said. “I think I want to do it again, soon!” He hoped it was okay to end the roleplay and moved his face back to its normal cocky expression. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“No, thank you! I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off, but... damn, that was really hot!”

“You see why you should never doubt me?” Zevran said smoothly. “Anything at all that you want, just ask.”

“Don't worry, I definitely will from now on!” Aedan said.

Zevran smiled.


End file.
